More Than Just Scars
by SovietNinja
Summary: To the untrained eye, Jay Daisuke is a talkative, happy, and hyper 17 year old boy. But this is far from the truth. After being sent to a new school, he finds someone with a similar problem shut away from the world. OC story.
1. Chapter 1

More Than Just Scars

Chapter 1: Watch your step.

As I looked around me only one thought came into my mind...

Where was I?

I tried to focus but all that did was bring me to notice the pain dwelling in the back of my head.

"He's...get me...Roberts...him..." I could see the mans lips moving as he stood over me, but I could only make out a few words.

"Wh-Where am I?" I managed to mutter quietly not expecting a response.

"Johnson get me a scapel, we need to operate now! Roberts get that IV in him now!" The man looked down at me and smiled softly.

"Don't worry, you're in the hospital, relax." he said calmly reassuring me, as I felt a stabbing pain in my arm.

Hospital...So I'm alive afterall...

The IV must have been taking effect, because I started feeling tired, before I was completly out though I managed to say one last thing.

"Don't... bother." and with that I was out cold for the second time within the hour.

A side effect of being knocked out with an IV before surgery is that when you do awake, it both feels instant, and terrifying. On second thought, maybe it's just me that gets scared shitless waking up in a strange room, filled with more tubes and wires than my PC. Yea, probably just me.

I looked around, only to figure out that it caused my neck to hurt like hell. Netherless I quickly figured out I was still in a hospital. Upon further investigation I noticed I was curtained off from the other half of the room, and I stopped moving to see if I could hear anyone breathing on the other side.

Nothing. I was almost certaintly alone in the room. At least this gave me a few minutes with just me and my thoughts. Of course as soon as I had come to that conclusion I heard footsteps enter the room, followed by the curtain being drawn and a man in what appeared to be pretty standard scrubs. He smiled warmly at me.

"How you doing sport? Glad to see you are awake." his smile was both warm and geniune, and he moved closer to sit on the end of my hospital bed.

His smile proved infectious, as i found myself smiling a bit as well.

"I...I feel ok..." I said honestly, I was no longer in any pain, but my head was still fuzzy, and I made sure to notify him of both of these points.

He smiled and looked down at the clipboard he had been carrying.

"That is to be expected, side effect of the pain killers you are on." He said this without that hint of joy in his voice that I had already been so accustomed to.

"Well it's better than the side effects of not taking them right?" I said with a smile, and he chuckled a bit.

"I suspose so!" he chuckled a bit, but only for a couple of seconds.

He looked at me grimly now, and I already knew what he was about to ask.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I fell...I was...I was eating lunch I think? And i was looking over the edge and I guess i tripped and fell..."

The doctor nodded, before patting my leg shaking his head.

"Ok, I'll write that down." And he did, before he looked back at me, placing his clipboard on the edge of the table.

"Now tell me what really happened."

That was a while ago at this point. Time passes too quickly to bother keeping track of in this hellhole. I looked into the small mirror near my bed, man I looked like shit.

Being stuck in a hospital bed for a while changes you in a lot of ways, and for me, this was all in my hair, be it the batch on the top of my head, or the pedo stache that was growing on my upper lip. I need to shave badly but I was unable to have razors in the hospital. Beyond that I looked quite the same as I did before i wound up here, the only difference one my face was a solid scar down my right eye. It had missed blinding me by less than an inch, so that was a good thing at least...and it looked pretty cool, if I did say so myself...and I did.

The sound of footsteps pulled me back to reality, and gave me just enough time to turn around to see as Doctor Daniels walked in. He smiled warmly at me, and I noticed he was carrying something in his right hand, but decided to ignore it for now.

"Heyah Champ how are you doing?" he asked his smile still on his face.

"I feel great actually...how about you?"

"Pretty good, especially as I have gotten some good news for you."

"I get to leave?" I asked jokingly, repeating the same routine my doctor and I had started the first week after my admittance.

"Yes actaully." He said with a grin. This was new.

"Wait really?...Whats the catch?" I asked nodding towards the paper in his hand.

"Smart boy" he started with a grin, he held up the paper.  
"The catch is you have to take your doctors 'recommendation' very seriously." he said adding air quotes to the word recommendation so I knew that I would have to do whatever he asked of me.

"What is it."

"You have to transfer schools..." He began, before I quickly interupted him.

"That seems simple enough, and I thought we had already talked about me transferring schools earlier?" He grinned at me, holding up the paper in his hand.

"...and countries."

"...Wha-What?" I chuckled nervously, surely he couldn't be serious.

"Surely you can't be serious."

He grinned again.

"Oh shit you are, aren't you."

He nodded.

"Why?"

"Because the school I'm sending to you is unlike any other school I know of, and it would be a perfect place for you to be able to learn." He said still smiling, I only sighed in response.

"Where is it?"

"Japan."

"Racist." I said with a sly grin.

He shrugged.

"Well you do know how to speak japanese don't you?"

"Kanpeki ni, sore wa anata ga hito shusabetsu yarōdearu to iu jijitsu wa kawarimasen." I responded.

He smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes."


	2. Chapter 2

More than just Scars.

Chapter 2: Arrival

"Now boarding all priority level passengers to Sri Lankan flight 5951 to Tokyo, Japan." a female voice rang over the intercom, waking me up from my blissful little daydream.

I sighed as I stood up and grabbed my school bag from next to the seat I was sitting on and threw it over my shoulder. At least I got to sit in first class on the way there.

As I presented my boarding pass to the woman behind the counter, I noticed her eyes fixed on my scar. I frowned and she quickly looked down, embarrassed that I had caught her looking at it.

After typing in a few things on the small computer and scanning my pass she handed it back to me with a quiet thank you. I nodded and after putting my sunglasses back on I started walking down the small chute that led outside, before someone behind me yelled.

"Hey wait!" I stopped and turned around only to find a girl who came up to my nose smiling at me. Her hair was the brightest shade of pink I had ever seen, and it was shaped to look like drills at the end of the locks on her shoulders. She was quite obviously Japanese, as she had said that in her native tongue by mistake.

"May I help you?" I asked her, a small grin on my face, she was almost bouncing in place as she realized I too spoke Japanese. She then beamed at me and with a laugh brought what was in her hands up to my face.

"You dropped your phone when you were walking~" She said with a smile handing it to me.

"Oh, I didn't even notice that I had dropped it!" I smiled at her, and noticed she was signing everything she said to me, and everything I said as well. I noticed the girl who had joined her side and figured out quickly she must be deaf, and the girl with pink hair must have been her translator.

"Wahahaha!" She laughed loudly, but i noticed she was still signing something.

[He's kinda cute isn't he?] I looked over at her friend who nodded slowly, then signed

[I guess so, but it's not like you'll ever see him again.] the girl kept smiling all the same and at this point we had slowly made our way outside, and were nearing the stairs into the plane.

I gazed down at my ticket at where I was sitting. Second row of first class? I could handle that.

I heard the girl mention that her name was Misha, and that her friend was Shizune, she went on to talk a.

I nodded, looking back to give Misha a bit of a grin, and I noticed a hint of a blush.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Jay." I decided to sign this myself, and noticed the blush on Misha's face grow even brighter. That effectively shut her up for a while, until we noticed we were seated next to each other on the plane ride to Japan. Shizune sat directly across from us, so it was still possible for her to communicate with Misha and vice versa.

The flight was going to be a long one, and to my dismay Misha was actually extremely quiet for the first few hours. Spending her time signing with Shizune, leaving me to entertain myself for a while. I spent most of this by reading the few books I brought in my bag.

I was about to find out exactly where Waldo was, when I felt someone jabbing my shoulder. After closing my book I looked over at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm just wondering, why are you wearing sunglasses Jun~?" Misha asked me, and I barely managed to keep a laugh suppressed.

"I have...er...sensitive eyes." I said quietly, this was a complete lie, but I didn't feel like she needed to know at the moment.

"Why'd you call me Jun?"

"Wahahahah~ Because I like nicknames!" Her laugh was surprisingly loud, and it caused multiple people around us to turn towards us. I looked downwards, embarrassed but Misha failed to notice it.

"Oh...ok then." I was going to go back to reading but I felt her poke me a few more times.

"Hey~ Hey Jay!"

I closed my book again and slid it into my backpack.

"Yes Misha?"

"Can you take your glasses off?" This question took me off guard, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I want to see your scar."

"...Wha-How"

"They don't cover it fully~" She said with a wide grin, and I sighed as I took off my glasses.

"Happy?" I asked, which she nodded happily in response.

"Yup~!" She smiled, and we spent the next few hours just talking, I was in the middle of answering her questions about where I was raised, when I realized that she had gone much too quiet, and looked over to see she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I smiled at her and looked over to Shizune, who briefly noted my existence, before going back to doing whatever seemed so important on her laptop. I shrugged and decided to take a small nap myself.

Ok so maybe a long nap. I woke up to the sound of the captains voice announcing we would soon be landing. I looked over and noticed Misha was still asleep on my arm, but at this point I noticed something else, she had tears running down her cheeks as she slept.

I didn't neccesarily know what to do in the situation, and I looked over at Shizune to see if she could help me out.

As she was also asleep, I didn't think she would be all that helpfull in the situation.

Deciding that I had a legitiment enough reason to wake her up, I did so, by gently shaking her.

"Misha...Misha wake up." I whispered into her ear, and after three or four times she started to stir.

"What, what is it?" She asked, looking at me, wiping her eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, plus we will be landing soon." I added the second part incase the first was not a good enough reason afterall.

She smiled, not as largely as I had grown used to in the short time I had known her, and then leaned up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

More Than Just Scars  
Chapter 3: Turn Around

My face grew hot as soon as she made contact with me.

"Uh, no problem." I stammered, glad to see she was too busy yawning to notice my blush.

With a little self control I was able to get it under control, just in time for her to turn and look out the window next to me.

"Wow its so pretty~!" she said smiling at me.

"Yea, the view isn't bad either." I grinned, seeing a blush spread across her cheeks.

She looked away to try to hide it, but I had already noticed it so it was to no avail.

Misha reached over and poked Shizune to wake her up, after a few secods of angry signs Misha was able to 'tell' her that we were going to be landing soon. As soon as she signed that we began to land. Suprisingly Misha reached over and grabbed my arm, all whilst explaining that she hated the feeling of the plane landing, and enjoying the feeling of her hugging my arm I had no reason to try to stop her.

"Misha...Its over...we've landed."

She didn't respond.

"Misha?"

She quickly leaned up and stole a quick kiss, before getting up grabbing her bag and leaving the plane.

I just sat there my face turning brighter shades of red by the second.

"Uh...I...what." Was I was able to manage, I looked over at Shizune and she shrugged, before getting up and following after Misha. After recovering I got up and grabbed my carry on's from the overhead bin. As I walked outside I couldn't help but look around to see if I couldn't spot Misha amoung the crowd. I frowned when I noticed she had already disapeered into the crowd. I looked down at the phone in my pocket, and smiled realizing that she had given me her number on the plane. I was going to give her hell later for this.

As I had no bags to be picked up, they were being sent later, I walked past the crowd waiting for their things and started walking towards the lot where i was susposed to be picked up at.

I quickly spotted the well dressed man holding the sign that had my name written on it. I smiled and walked up to him.

He smiled at me and I noticed him glancing over my entire body, almost as if he was trying to find what was wrong with me.

Oh wait, that was exactly what he was doing...

I pointed to my right eye and he moved his gaze to it.

"I'm blind in my right eye." I said repeating the story the doctor and I had agreed on.

The driver smiled, and I was very happy to see he wasn't at all embarrassed on being called out.

"Ah, I was trying to figure out what was unique about you...No offense of course"

I shrugged and he opened the door on the black limo for me.

"A limo? Don't I feel fancy." The driver simply smiled at me and shrugged.

I got in and pulled my book out again, I wouldn't let Waldo escape me this time!

The driver got in and after a few seconds of making sure I was all set he started the limo, and we began to drive.

I quickly lost track of time, as Waldo became increasingly hard to locate as I turned the pages...It was almost like he was activly trying to avoid me...what he is hiding? Is he a cocaine smuggler? What if he is wanted for treason? Maybe he smuggles the presidents cocaine?

The sudden stopping of the vehicle brought me out of my mental state and i quickly realized we had arrived at my new school.

Sure enough the driver got out and walked over and opened my door. I quickly shut the book and put it back into my bag, and smiling at him as the door opened I got out and looked at the school. It was certaintly big, that was for sure. I tipped the driver who smiled warmly and after bidding me farewell got into the limo and drove off into the distance.

As i turned around to face the school again I could have sworn I saw a head of pink hair take off into a doorway of what I assumed was the girls dorms. I shook my head.

_Come on Jay, there is no way she is in a school like this, she had nothing wrong with her._ I thought to myself.

I shrugged and started walking to where I was to meet my homeroom teacher who would be giving me a tour of my new life.

I looked around and upon noticing a poorly shaven man who was looking at me with a set of curious eyes, I determined he was my contact to be. I walked up to him.

"Are you Die-Saki?" He asked, butchering my last name.

"Its pronounced Daisuke..." I said with a grin and I bowed slightly.

He laughed a bit, and the first thing I noticed he had a...well...a really awkward laugh.

"Diesaki, its fine you don't have to be so formal. Im Mutou, do you have a name you would rather go by?"

I was about to call him out on mispronouncing my name,again, but I decided just to ignore it.

"Well, most people call me Jay...because it's my name."

He nodded.

"Well that makes sense."

He nodded again.

"Well anyways Jay, its about time we start your tour...are you ready?"

I thought for a few seconds then nodded.

"Yea let's go."

Throughtout the entire tour I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me.

_God I'm already going crazy._

Authors Note: Sorry for short chapter. I wanted to end it off on that line. Thanks to the reviewers for reviewing! Keep doing that! YAY! 


End file.
